Неиспользуемые звуковые файлы
Здесь перечислены звуковые файлы, которые отсутствуют в самой игре, но присутствующие в файлах. Комната тестирования музыки (Sound Test) Если идти вверх от перекрёстка с пространственным сундуком в лесу Сноудина, имея значение fun, равное 65, есть шанс 50% встретить на пути комнату «Sound Test». В меню есть три коротких семпла, и один трек. Если выбрать трек, то выбор будет нельзя отменить. Meat Factory Meat Factory — короткий автоматизированный семпл с названием «mus_st_meatfactory» в файлах игры. Happy Town Happy Town — короткий весёлый семпл с названием «mus_st_happytown» в файлах игры. Trouble Dingle Trouble Dingle — это семпл, состоящий из множества коротких, случайных автоматизированных 8-битных шумов, название в файлах «mus_st_troubledingle». Gaster's Theme Gaster's Theme — мистический трек, выбор которого нельзя отменить. После недолгого прослушивания этого трека, комната остановит проигрывание музыки и покажет надпись «Спасибо за ваш отзыв!», после чего вернёт протагониста в комнату в которой он был. В файлах игры трек называется «mus_st_him». Скорее всего, является ремиксом первых нескольких нот темы Lavender Town из игр Pokemon Red/Blue. Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans Другие файлы abc_123_a Этот файл содержит преобразование текста в речь (функция text-to-speech в DAW секвенсоре FL Studio 11), в котором слушателя просят не выкладывать секреты и спойлеры в интернет. Этот файл всегда находится наверху из-за алфавитного порядка в папках, что делает его более заметным, чем все остальные файлы формата .ogg, которые в начале содержат либо mus_, либо snd_. Начиная с версии Undertale v.1.001, звук в этом файле изменился на прерывистый смех, скорее всего, потому что все секреты игры были выложены на некоторых источниках. mus_smile Этот трек проигрывается только в комнате «room_gaster», в которой имеется «запись номер 17» об одном из экспериментов В. Д. Гастера. В неё можно войти, только изменив файл сохранения или использовав режим отладки. Этот трек звучит искривлённым, однако, если его ускорить на 1000%, он будет похож на реверс смеха Маффет. Содержит некоторые части замедленного трека abc_123_a. grandpasemi Этот аудиофайл был найден в демо-версии Undertale под названием «grandpasemi» и напоминает начало саундтрека «Metal Crusher». В Undertale v1.001 этот аудиофайл был назван «grandpatemi» и является звуковым спецэффектом, проигрывающимся, когда темми невозможно дать хлопья темми. Дедушка Семи — вырезанный персонаж, который мог быть дедушкой Папируса и Санса. Его имя «Семи», возможно является отсылкой на шрифт «''Semi Serif». В исходниках демо-версии Undertale есть данные о том, что звонок на телефон от Альфис в лесу Сноудина должен был быть от дедушки Семи: Undertale Demo; Скрипт '''SCR_GAMESTART, 'строка 153: «''//10 —-> GrandpaSemi (Hello... i'd like a large pepperoni pizza...)» (рус. "Дедушка Семи (Привет...я бы хотел большую пиццу пепперони...)"'' Неизвестно, был ли этот персонаж вырезан, или это был просто концепт. mus_kingdescription Звучащая более величественно вариация саундтрека «Determination», которую нельзя услышать нигде в игре. Судя по названию файла, этот трек должен был проигрываться, когда главный герой проигрывает бой Асгору или вступает в бой с ним. Файл «mus_snoresymphony» частично повторяет мелодию этого трека. mus_dance_of_dog Этот аудиофайл проигрывается в ошибочной комнате, в которой есть танцующая Надоедливая собака. В эту ошибочную комнату можно зайти, если изменить файл сохранения. mus_sigh_of_dog Этот аудиофайл проигрывается в ошибочной комнате, в которой есть спящая Надоедливая собака. В эту ошибочную комнату можно войти, если изменить файл сохранения.(похоже на замедленную версию начала истории про войну людей и монстров) mus_star В этом аудиофайле используется Soundfont из SNES-игры «Star Fox». Тоби Фокс написал, что данный трек должен был проигрываться, когда сферы Мэджика превращаются в лечащие сердца. Но из-за того, что музыка Ядра проигрывается и во время боя, трек мог вызывать ошибки, из-за чего Тоби убрал его. Трек немного похож на «Dogsong», имеет небольшое сходство с «Memory». mus_f_part3 Является неиспользованным фрагментом саундтрека «Your Best Nightmare», в котором присутствуют различные звуковые спецэффекты. Вместо него в саундтреке использовались файлы «mus_f_part1», «mus_f_part2», «mus_repeat_1» и «mus_repeat_2». Скорее всего, это было сделано, чтобы бой с Фотошоп Флауи не был таким длинным, или потому что были планы сделать четвёртую секцию для этого саундтрека при битве, но трек был уже закончен. Интересен факт того, что в альбоме саундтреков Undertale, этот саундтрек в конце повторяет первую часть. mus_f_finale_1 Является неиспользованным фрагментом саундтрека «Finale». Вместо него проигрывается «mus_f_finale_1_l». Является просто укороченной вариацией первой части саундтрека «Finale», который нужно было вставить, когда игрок перезапускает игру после смерти во второй части битвы с Фотошоп Флауи. «mus_f_finale_1_l» очень похож на «mus_f_finale_1», однако «l» стоит, обозначая то, что файл более длинный. mus_piano Этот аудиофайл является саундтреком «Good Night» из альбома «Undertale Soundtrack» и проигрывается только в конце демо-версии Undertale. Возможно, этот аудиофайл должен был проигрываться в конце Истинного Пацифистского пути, но вместо него там проигрывается «Memory». mus_ruinspiano Этот аудиофайл является замедленной версией саундтрека «Ruins» с изменённой мелодией. Возможно, он должен был проигрываться во время телефонного звонка в Нейтральном пути, но вместо него там проигрывается «An Ending». Вне игры Alphys Lab (Не используется) Ранняя версия трека для лаборатории Альфис, которая не была завершена из-за сходства с мелодией лаборатории из другой игры. В игре данный файл заменён на «Alphys»''This is an early unfinished version of Alphys’ lab. It sounded too similar to a certain lab song from another game, so I scrapped it. While I think the new one fits Alphys more, the last part of this one is actually pretty cool.'' — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября, 2016.. Undyne Battle (Не используется) Ранняя версия трека для боя с Андайн, пока её личность не была конкретизирована. В игре данный трек заменён на «Spear of Justice», так как он не даёт чувствовать, что Андайн героически бьёт слушателя в лицо''I think this is the most finished-sounding of all the unused tracks. I made this before I really knew Undyne’s personality, so while the arrangement is good, I felt like it didn’t sound enough like being heroically punched in the face.'' — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября, 2016.. Dog Hole (Не используется)«''Dog Hole''» — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября, 2016. Dogtroid (Не используется) Этот трек якобы должен был играть, если игрок пройдёт игру слишком быстро и он смог бы увидеть Надоедливую собаку в бикини''Сначала я хотел сделать танцующего надоедливого пса в бикини, если игрок пробежит всю игру.'' — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября, 2016.. Undertale (Не используется) Неиспользованная версия «Undertale (трек)». Эта версия была сделана на основе фильма Красная черта@Phos_ That's actually correct. — Toby Fox. Twitter. September 13, 2016., который вдохновил Тоби Фокса изменить стиль игры, который стал основой для «Memory»''Before the song “UNDERTALE” was completed, it went through a completely different iteration. This version sounds a bit more sad, which I think would have been less effective. It wasn’t until I heard a certain song that I was inspired to completely change the chords and guitar accompaniment. This new guitar accompaniment then served as the basis for “Memory,” so we have a lot to thank that inspiring song for.'' — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября 2016 года. Patient Этот незавершённый трек предназначался для Homestuck, который использовал бы лейтмотив «Doctor»''не собираюсь где-либо использовать это'' — Тоби Фокс Tumblr 9 октября 2012 года. Позже этот трек был переделан в «Another Medium» для Undertale. Примечания de:Nicht verwendete Musikstücke en:Unused Music Tracks es:Pistas de música no usadas fr:Musiques non-utilisées pl:Nieużyte Utwory Категория:Музыка Категория:Вырезанный контент